


Young and Beautiful

by StealthKaiju



Series: Demonic Chorus [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Humor, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, hand jobbus interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 00:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20666651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: ‘Will you still love me / When I’ve got nothing but my aching soul?’Young and Beautiful by Lana Del ReyPrompt: Sin (Lust / Gluttony / Wrath / Pride / Sloth / Envy / Greed)





	Young and Beautiful

Crowley assumed that Aziraphale was a) inexperienced and b) disinterested when it came to amorous pursuits. Indeed, everything about his friend suggested a finicky and exacting nature, hardly the sort to go seeking out such a messy, disorganised pastime.

In retrospect, he should have known. Aziraphale was all about pleasure after all – the sweetness of a good, creamy, decadent dessert; the mind-numbing buzz of strong alcohol; the feel of an old book’s pages between reverent and gloved fingertips.

So at the Ritz, the world (for now) safe and the two of them (for now) to be left alone by both Heaven and Hell; when Aziraphale had lightly brushed the back of his hand with the same care he would show the First Folio, Crowley turned it round to intertwine their fingers. He had looked at the slight red flush on the angel’s face, and he had felt pretty smug.

Aziraphale leant in towards him, close enough to whisper in his ear. Crowley tipped his head to hear him better.

‘Crowley, my dear boy…’ he began, hot breath tickling the shell of Crowley’s ear. ‘I don’t suppose you would be amenable to… I mean, about you and me…’

Crowley sighed. ‘Zee, what are you asking for?’ he asked in fond exasperation, taking a sip of champagne.

‘I want to have sex with you.’

Crowley almost choked on the champagne. ‘You what?’ he squeaked.

Aziraphale chuckled softly, his fingers squeezing their still interlinked hands. ‘I want to make love to you. Or fuck you, I don’t mind which, however you’re so inclined.’ He angled his body towards Crowley even more, his other hand gently resting on the demon’s knee, a warm, solid weight. ‘I have wanted to do so for a very, very long time, and I am not going to pretend that I don’t anymore.’

Crowley gave a nervous little squeak, much to his surprise. ‘I… um, I didn’t think you’d…um.’ He swallowed, and turned to look his friend in the eyes, both of which were fixed on him intently. ‘I…’ He cleared his throat, his brain running through a thousand thoughts and a thousand ways to answer.

‘Alright, yeah.’

Aziraphale smiled, and carefully withdrew his hand from Crowley’s, and picked up his fork again. ‘Excellent,’ he said in his normal voice. ‘I’m going to just finish this glorious panna cotta, then we shall be off.’

Crowley gave an irritated snort. ‘You give me that spiel, then you go back to your dessert?’ He scoffed. ‘That’s a dirty trick.’

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow. ‘Oh Crowley, I can play far dirtier than that,’ he said slyly, the hand on Crowley’s leg slowly moving up further, until it rested right between his legs. Round, clean fingernails scratched at the flies of his jeans, and even this light touch was enough to send jolts of electricity through his lower belly.

Aziraphale’s expression over his dessert was practically debauched, his eyes half closed in pleasure as he sucked on the spoon. ‘Hmm,’ he groaned softly, the same time as he managed to pull down the zip on Crowley’s jeans and massage him through the fabric of his underwear.

Crowley’s toes curled in pleasure, as he tried not to cry out at the sensation. ‘Zee, this is…’

‘Want me to stop?’ Aziraphale asked, his fingers stilling.

‘Don’t you bloody dare!’ Crowley hissed.

Aziraphale smiled. ‘As you wish my dear.’

Crowley watched the angel lick the cream off his lips, the same time as he brought out his cock, warm hand moving up and down and squeezing at the tip with just enough pressure to risk shorting out Crowley’s brain.

It was wonderful. Warmth pooled in his lower half, as he could feel that tightness in his balls, as Aziraphale’s hand sped up, the pressure just perfect. Little fireworks went off in his brain, as he was so close, just a little more…

‘Was everything alright with the meal gentlemen?’ said an unfamiliar voice, and Crowley made an undignified rasping sound as Aziraphale stopped suddenly and quickly withdrew his hand.

‘It was lovely, thank you ever so much,’ Aziraphale said to the waiter, in his charming way that if anyone else had attempted it would just come across as obsequious. ‘May we please have the bill?’

‘Of course,’ the waiter said, keeping an excellent poker face as he noticed Crowley giving him such a pure look of irritation, as if he was trying to make him combust on the spot.

(As it was, Crowley was considering it.)

‘Come on,’ Aziraphale said, patting Crowley’s shoulder. ‘I’ll make it up to you in the car.’


End file.
